Realising
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Felicity asks Oliver to join her this weekend with her family as her fake boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver climbed down the stairs of the lair to a find Felicity completely focused on her computers and didn't seem to notice him.

"Hi"

"Oliver! Don't scare me like that again" She jumped. "Sorry" They just look into each others eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes he just loved to get lost in. Where did that thought came from?

"Is everything all right, Felicity?"

"Yes… No… Yes…" Now looking into those confused eyes, she decides it wasn't the best idea. At least not with him.

He came closer to her and touches her elbow. "You know you can tell me anything" Looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, and she saw trust but something else she couldn't name. So she decides to go with it. What can possibly go wrong?

"The thing is that this weekend my family decided that it was a long time that we didn't see each other, so we are getting together in the country house..." Calm yourself, Felicity, she thought. Just breathe. "And the thing is that my mother still continues bothering me with the fact that I never have a boyfriend, soIwasthinkingmaybeyoucouldcomewithme?!" He just looks at her with this silly face. Great, now he thinks you're stupid. "Forget I ever asked, because, why would you like to come with me, you clearly have more important things to do than spending your weekend with my whole family…" She rambles desperately. He looks at her and thinks that her rambling is the cutest thing he ever listed, and how she looks when she does it.

"Okay" She looks up at him not believing what she heard. Did just Oliver Queen agree to spend an entire weekend with her and her family as her boyfriend?

"What?"

"I said that okay, I will go with you"

"Okay, great" They share an intense look that for them seem like an eternity, when Diggle decided to appear and ruin their moment.

After some training between Oliver and Diggle, which Felicity couldn't stop looking at Oliver abs, and thinking why did he agreed to the weekend, Felicity and Oliver discuss their weekend, together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Saturday morning, to be exactly, 7:30. Oliver would be passing by her at 8. They decided it was better to leave early so that they could arrive before lunch, because the car trip to the country would take about 2 hours.

She was completely nervous, because just the thought of being with Oliver a complete weekend with her family and as her boyfriend didn't make her stay calm. How will she survive this? A whole weekend? What was she thinking? And don't forget the fact that she can't think straight when he's around. She thought maybe it's still possible to call Oliver and tell him not to come. She was losing her mind!

When Oliver arrive at Felicity's apartment he couldn't stop thinking about this weekend, and what made him say yes and specially so quickly, like he couldn't wait to spend a whole weekend with her. I mean, yes he find her very attractive and beautiful and with a great personality that he couldn't stop thinking of, but was there something more than a partnership and maybe a friendship?

When he knocks at her door, he couldn't believe what he saw. Felicity was wearing a blue sheen with a red shirt, she saw a complete relax version of her that he never saw before, she look amazing. What he didn't know is that Felicity's brain was about to explode with all these thoughts she's having right now. Felicity couldn't get her eyes of Oliver dressed with a blue sheen and a green shirt, which was her new favorite color, since she met him. When their eyes lock, they stay there what like seem forever.

"We should go" Thank god I could talk properly, he thought. And went to grab her bags.

"Okay. I can do that, you know?"

"I know, but I'm supposed to be the boyfriend, right?" And their eyes lock once again, but he continue going for the bags. How I'm supposed to survive a whole weekend like this? How I'm going to survive this weekend with him making this kind of commentaries and all I want to do is grab him and kiss him?

Once they where in his car, which smell completely nice by the way, and on their way to a complete new adventure, the tension seemed to drop, a little.

Once they where on the road, Felicity started explaining her family. "Andrew and Julia are my parents, Kate, 32, Abby, 28, and Lois, 25 are my sisters. Kate and Abby being my favorites, it's not that I hate Lois, but she sometimes makes some random comments about me, and I don't like them at all. Kate is married to Rick and have to kids, Alexis, 8, and Ryan, 6. Abby is single right now, but she likes it that way, actually, she's the funniest of all, she's all about partying, hey! I think you too get along!" She turned to look Oliver's reaction, he just smiled at her. "Sorry. And Lois is married to Tony, no kids doe".

While she was explaining her family, he couldn't stop himself, from time to time, to just glare at her, and see how happy she seemed. She seemed so relax, of course she wasn't trying to stop a dangerous criminal.

Once they arrive, Oliver couldn't stop thinking how homey it look, nothing compare to the huge Queen Mansion. At the same time the car stop, he couldn't stop how much he's stomach heart, he couldn't understand why was he nervous, I mean, he was meeting Felicity's parents and family, but he's not her boyfriend, sure, fake boyfriend. He was here to support Felicity as a friend, so why was he all nervous?

Felicity's turn to see Oliver, but she something really different from what she was expecting. She couldn't believe this, did Oliver Queen look nervous? If so, why would he?

"Are you nervous?" She couldn't make her surprise face disappear.

"Yes" She couldn't believe how honest he was being. She tried to make it lighter for him. "You know, this is my home, where I was raced" He turned to see her. "They are not that bad like I might said" Smiles. She doesn't know where this courage came from, but she did it anyway. She grab his hand and gave him a small squeeze "I can't thank you enough for this" He squeezed her back, and they stare each other for a while, enjoying each other gaze, company, and the feeling of their hands together.

"We should get going" He smiled.

"Yeah"

Once they were out of the car, they came together and intertwined their hands together. Both of them thought because of being boyfriend/ girlfriends. But deep down, they know that it wasn't the real reason why they were doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

They were to knock on the door, when it open and a 6-year-old boy came running and crush into Oliver's legs. The boy look up, first to Oliver, then to Felicity.

"Aunt Feli!" And went to hug her aunt. Felicity just bent down and hug back the boy.

"Ryan, this Oliver my boyfriend" Once her words were out she couldn't believe how right they sounded. Oliver then bent down so he was in the same height. "Hey Ryan, I heard great things about you" And stretch his hand to Ryan. He accept it.

"Alexis, guess how's here?!" Ryan shouted. Once Ryan's words were out, a redhead girl of 8 years, came running and went to hug her aunt, just like Ryan. "Hey you! It was really a long time!" Felicity could stop hugging her."Yeah!"

At this scene, Oliver couldn't believe what he saw. He definitely would want to see more of this delicate and soft side of Felicity. At the same time he couldn't stop thinking what a great mother she would be some day. Wow, did I really thought that?

Apparently the rest of the family had heard all the screaming and wanted to find out the reason of it. So they all came out to see.

"Felicity!" "You made it!" "Long time!" She started hugging them all. Until, "You didn't come alone! Who is this really handsome guy?" Of how the woman was talking, Oliver deduces its Abby, so he presented himself. "Abby, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend" They shake hands. "Felicity you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, specially a rich one!" "The thing is, we just started dating not so long and we want to keep it for your selves, until we are ready to come public. Right honey?" Surprise by the nickname, Felicity just could only get one word out. "Yeah" Once the introductions were finished they decided to get inside.

Once inside, Oliver couldn't believe how beautiful it was inside, really homey.

They went into the living room to relax a bit of the trip and catch up. But of course, everybody wanted to know about Oliver and Felicity. "So, how did you two met?", "For how long have you dated?" Typical questions.

Oliver, noticing that Felicity was starting to get really nervous, he grab her hand and give it small squeeze, and look at her in the eyes. And when Felicity looks up to Oliver, she could see he was trying to tell her that everything is going to be ok. So Felicity relaxes. And deciding it will better for him to start talking, Oliver starts.

"I needed some help with my laptop, I just spilled coffee on it, and my stepfather told me that the IT girl off our company was definitely the best, so I go to look for her. Once I got in her office, she just looked at me with this strange face and I just couldn't stop myself to smile at her" While Oliver explain how they met, Felicity couldn't stop herself to look at him and have some flashes about that day, the day that change everything. "So, that's how we met. From time to time, I need some tech help; I discovered that she really is the best." Then he removes his hand from her and put his arm behind her back.

When Oliver removes his hand from hers, she feels cold, she misses his touch. But when he puts his arm behind her, she tenses. Oliver, realizing this, starts moving his arm, in a small touch. But then Felicity remembers they're supposed to act like a couple, so she gives in the touch. And it's amazing! He's stomach is really comfortable, and the small touches he does to her back, just makes her relax even more. She can't stop herself from thinking she could use to this. No Felicity! This is just an act! He will never feel like you do! So she just decides to take part in the conversation that was going on.

"I'm running my own club, and I couldn't find anyone better than Felicity to set up my Internet, and from time to time I have some trouble with it, so she just stops by and fix it"

After some more catch up, they decide to have lunch. A real nice lunch, where you could eat with your hands, not the formality of the Queens.

After lunch, Oliver help Andrew, Rick and Clark pick up the table. Oliver insisted so much, that he win.

Once everything was clean and put away, Kate was trying to convince her kids to sleep a little nap so that they could be fresher in the afternoon. "No mami, we don't want to sleep, we want to have some action!" Hearing this, Oliver just went running into the living room and grabbing both kids make them like they were flying. "You want some action, you got it. Here you go, is everything in order captain?" "Yes, commander, the take off was great"

Felicity couldn't believe what her eyes saw. Oliver Queen great with children, how knew? She couldn't stop thinking how adorable he look like.

After a few minutes, Oliver puts the kids down.

"Ohhh!" "Some more time, please?!" The kids look up to Oliver with those really cute puppy eyes.

"Now, you want some more action, you will, but after you take that little nap, ok? I promise you, you'll get some more"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay, mum, we are going to take that nap, but only if Oliver comes to wake us" Ryan says.

"Okay then" Kate respond.

When it was time to get the kids up, Kate look for Oliver.

"There you are. Oliver I'm sorry to bother you, but it's time get the kids up and they asked me to be you how would wake them up" Oliver just look up to Kate.

"No problem. Coming, honey?" And reach out his hand so Felicity could take it. Accepting it Felicity stood up. "Yeah"

When they reach to the children room, Oliver open the door, and kneel in front of Ryan's and Alexis bed. And slowly started to wake them up. Felicity stay at the door and watch the scene, she still couldn't believe it. She thought that Oliver would be a great father some day.

Some minutes later, Felicity is outside enjoying the freedom and landscape. Oliver was watching her from the kitchen when he got an idea. He went outside and started running towards Felicity. When he reaches her he hug her from behind and start tickling her. He couldn't believe what he's hearing, Felicity Smoak a ticklish person. Oh, and the sound of her laugh, he could listen to that sound the rest of his life. Then he turn her so now they where facing each other. When they were aware of how close their faces were, Oliver couldn't stop looking at her lips and then her eyes. Felicity did the same thing. The tension was completely thick.

The rest of the family observes the scene from the kitchen. "They really look happy and in love" "Yeah, I kind of envy them" "Abby, what I'm hearing you say?"

Suddenly Ryan and Alexis went to the yard and started screaming demanding action. Oliver and Felicity separate themselves and look in the direction of the screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon passed quickly. And Oliver and Felicity found themselves enjoying each other company, specially the touching part. They couldn't stop touching themselves, from small touches like interviewing hands, to hugs from behind.

Dinner is ready. Oliver sat next to Felicity. They chit-chat a little, when Abby says:

"Oliver, after dinner you could see Felicity's old room" Felicity's head turn to see a huge smile on Abby.

"That would be great" But seeing Felicity's face make him think that it wouldn't be a great idea after all.

"Come on, Felicity, it's really awesome, actually"

"I know, but I still don't want him to see it" She then felt a hand over hers, it's Oliver's. He gave her a little squeeze. "It's okay, don't worry" She smiles him back.

"Okay, no room, but what about some old stories"

"Oh, yeah, count me on, I wanna know everything" Oliver says with huge smile. Then he turns to see Felicity that rolls her eyes. Unbelievable!

While Kate and Abby told some old and some embarrassing stories about Felicity, she couldn't stop looking at how Oliver was laughing and smiling from the stories, and from once in a while turn his head to see her.

Oliver was completely enjoying himself from these old stories of Felicity. He couldn't stop himself to understand her more, to hear how her childhood was like, and don't forget the teenage years.

Once dinner was over, they help cleaning up. Abby, once again try her trick of the room. "Oliver, come on, come and see your old girlfriend's room" He look at Felicity and then turn to Abby. "No thanks. I would love to see it, but I would prefer it to be presented by her owner" Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Oliver Queen was rejecting the idea of seeing her old room?

"About sleeping, where are we sleeping?" Felicity asked, and as Oliver thought her voice giving away a little bit tensioned.

"About that, all the rooms in the house are taking, so you should take the little house"

Once they grab their things of the car, they went to the little house. The name said it all, it is a small house, but with only one bedroom and in it, a king bed. When Oliver was in it he thought that it was really intimate. He places their things on the sofa.

"Well, now that we are completely alone, what do you think?" Felicity was actually curious about the thoughts of Oliver about her family. He looks at her. "They're great, especially Kate and Abby, you were right" She smiles him back. She's really tire so she just fell on the bed and closes her eyes. Oliver joins her by getting besides her and grabbing her hand. She turns to see their hands interviewed and then up to his face. They smile.

Then all the sudden a huge realization came to Felicity's head. "Mmm, Oliver?" "Yeah?" "We got a problem" "What problem" She couldn't face him. "It's only one bed" Oliver then came to the same realization; the only problem for him was that Felicity didn't like the idea to share a bed with him. "Don't worry, I'll take the couch, its big enough for me" "No, I mean, we are both adults, right? We can control ourselves… Well talk to yourself because a I don't know if I can with your massive body… You know what I mean… I mean would I like to sleep with you of course, who wouldn't, actually you would on top. Oh my god, will you shut me up before I embarrassed myself even more, if that's even more possible!" He just stays there and watches her converting into a huge red tomato. Then he smiles at her, because one more time it's amazingly cute to see get ramble. "Why are you smiling" Completely amuse. "It's just really cute when you ramble" Felicity just turn even more redder if that's possible.

"But you're right, we are adults, we can share a bed" Okay, she thought, and then let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm going to go the bathroom and clean up myself" Felicity says while grabbing some things.

"Okay"

Once inside the bathroom Felicity see herself in the mirror and thought what the hell just happened, did she really invite Oliver to share a bed with her? And did she really tell him how se felt? Oh my god, how's going to survive this night. The worst part was there is going to be on more night than this one, because they're staying till Monday. How's gonna survive this? Felicity in what did you get yourself involved?

When she came to the bedroom, Oliver wasn't still there, so she figures out that he must still be changing in the small living room. So she decides to just get in the bed, and try to sleep, although, she knew, it would be impossible while having Oliver Queen sleeping by your side.

Oliver shut the door of the bedroom to give Felicity some more privacy. The thing is that he couldn't believe what just happened. Is he really going to sleep besides Felicity for two nights? He must be dreaming. He decides to stay calm, although he knew it wouldn't be possible, this is Felicity Smoak we are talking about.

When he enters the bedroom he can see that Felicity is already in bed, how much would he love to see this image every single night. So he just gets into bed besides her.

Felicity could feel that he went to bed shirtless. Oh my god, Oliver Queen, are you trying to kill me? Really?


	5. Chapter 5

When Felicity woke up, the sun was already out. But something got her guard. Actually, it's someone. She then remembers the night before, and now she couldn't move. She sees that Oliver's arm is holding her by her waist. She freak's out immediately, but then realizes that she actually likes it, him holding her like this, in bed. She wants to see him, knowing how dangerous this could be, but she does it anyway. She slowly turns trying not to wake him. And there she is, being hold by a shirtless Oliver, and he looks so peaceful.

Then Oliver pulls her even closer to him and mumbles in sleep "…Licity" She couldn't believe it. Was Oliver Queen dreaming about her? And then, all the sudden she finds herself touching his face. And slowly he opens his eyes.

"Hi" A complete sleepy Oliver.

"Hi" She says back. They stare into each other eyes for like it seem an eternity. Reality crushing Felicity, she says, "We should get going they're probably making breakfast" "Okay" Seems to be the only word out of Oliver's mouth. But neither of them moves. They continue staring at each other.

After a few minutes, smiling, "We should really get going" And now, laughing, "Okay", Oliver makes his effort to get out of bed.

When they're ready to go to breakfast, they step outside, hand in hand.

The whole morning and afternoon passed quickly and peacefully. Oliver and Felicity enjoyed each others company. They spend their whole day in each others arms. Oliver, actually, spent the whole day learning more about Felicity, something that he couldn't get enough. But most importantly he couldn't get enough of Felicity, her smile that could light up the whole world, a laugh that is music for his ears, and the even the small touch from her makes his whole body shiver.

Now, it's boys at one side, and girls in the opposite, chit-chatting. Oliver talks to Felicity's brothers in law and father. He actually wasn't paying attention to the conversation; he couldn't stop watching Felicity that was now laughing about something Abby said. She seem so happy, she is really beautiful and amazing. And then their gaze meet, she has this huge smile on her, and he can't stop from smiling at her.

"Oliver! Are you listening?" Earth to Oliver.

"Yes, sorry"

"No, you are not. You're completely in love; it's all over your face man!" But Oliver didn't answer that. It was true, he is falling for Felicity.

"So, why don't you tell her?" Oliver turn to see Andrew, Felicity's father was asking the question.

"I honestly don't know, I mean, look at my reputation, and besides she doesn't feel the same way I do" Oliver had to face the truth.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'm going to tell you something. She never brought a boy down here, and when I met some old boyfriends she never looked like know, with you. You are definitely someone special to my daughter" Oliver got a little more hopeful with that comment.

"But still, I don't want to hurt her. She deserves that"

"Maybe you hurt her, maybe not, but you have to try to find out. Or you prefer to live with questions?" Oliver realizes that Andrew was indeed correct. But he didn't know when to do the right move, if it was ever possible at all.

"Come Felicity we can't talk here, with the boys over there. We have to have a correct private girl talk" While saying this; Abby was pulling up Felicity from her chair. She actually didn't want to, because she like the feeling of Oliver watching her constantly, she felt protected. And the way he watches her, oh my god! It's melting her inside. But she knows she has no option. When Abby wants something, she gets it.

They entered a little room; they called it the room of secrets, which was something between Kate, Abby and Felicity, Lois was never the type of fangirl like them. They sit in the floor and Felicity was getting nervous because she knew what's coming. But before Abby or Kate said something, Lois started with all these annoying questions that only make her mad at her.

Oliver wasn't afraid that Felicity's sisters kidnap her, but he was begging to start to miss her, he needed to touch her again. So he went to look for her.

He was about to reach a small room with the door open, when all the suddenly, from there, came all this questions he did not like at all. Of the type of questions there where, he figure out it was Lois asking the questions. So he just stays still and listens.

"Felicity, are you sure he's the kind of guy for you? I mean, you know the reputation he has? Worse, you know what he did to his old girlfriend, he slept with his sister!"

And what Oliver heard then surprise him even more.

"How dare you talk about him like that? You don't know anything about him. He has a bad reputation, yes, but he change, he prove that to me. I know him, all of him. And nothing you can say will change that!" Felicity's face was red of all the anger she had at the moment. She couldn't believe someone would underestimate Oliver like that.

Oliver was speechless. No one ever defend him like that. And decided now it was a great time to interrupt.

"Felicity, sweetie! Are you here?" And when he entered the room he saw Felicity standing up and reaching for him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Oliver offered.

"Sure", was the only respond he got. So he grab her hand and walk her outside.

Once outside, he asks "Everything okay?" She look up at him, and the only she could read in his eyes was concern. "Yeah, thanks for caring", and squeezes his hand. They walk in the dark, under the stars. It was a really beautiful night.

He needed to say it, she need to know. Of course, she will get mad when she founds out that he overheard her conversation with her sisters, but still, he went with it. "Oh, and by the way, thank you for defending me" He look at her eyes and she smile. "Your welcome, besides you would have done the same thing, right? And yes, to answer your question, I'm mad at you because you overheard our conversation, but not that mad" The biggest smile appear in his face, and laugh. "Okay" He couldn't believe it, she answer his question without him asking it. That's one the biggest things that amaze him of Felicity, she could read him like an open book.

They continue walking, hand in hand. When suddenly he stops, because it couldn't be any better to tell her how he felt. He turns to meet her eyes. "Felicity…" "What?" she asks with her curious face. She seems to notice this was something serious. "You're completely beautiful and…"

"Dinner's ready!" Shit, he was so close.

"What?" she seems eager to hear the rest.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go eat", and grabbing her hand, they went to the kitchen.

Felicity couldn't believe it, did just Oliver Queen told her she is beautiful? And then don't continue saying what he wanted? He definitely was planning on killing her!

Dinner was quiet.

Oliver and Felicity arrive to the little house, desperately looking for some rest. When she was about to go to change into something more comfortable, Oliver call her. "Felicity", she turn, "I really meant it earlier, when I said you are beautiful", and with that he disappear behind the door to get change.

Felicity couldn't, there was no way that she believe what she just heard. Oh my fucking god!

While she was changing, Felicity tries, in vain, to calm herself. When she gets out of the bathroom he still isn't there, thank god, she thinks. She climbs inside the bed.

A few minutes later Oliver joins her, shirtless again, but this time he gets in and goes to grab her by her waist. And surprisingly she leans into his touch. They felt in a comfortable sleep with two big smiles in their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

When Oliver woke up, the sun was already out. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things that happened yesterday. Today was their last day together, their last day together alone without responsibilities, without reality hitting them all the time. He just watches the incredible woman he has in his arms. Felicity's facing him against his chest, and somewhere they had their fingers interviewed. The only thought that he has right now is that he wants this, her, the rest of his life.

Slowly she beings to wake up. But before she opens her eyes she decides she wants to enjoy it and feel it. She feels Oliver's shirtless chest against her, she must probably be facing him, and she feels their hands interviewed, and can't stop feeling how right it feels. Then she opens her eyes. And the view she gets is amazing. A complete smiley Oliver looking at her.

"If I have to be honest, I don't want to get up, I could spend the whole day here, with you, in bed" She seriously was starting to think there's something wrong with him. It feels like she's in a dream. But she can't stop herself either, "Me neither", she answers with the biggest smile.

They just continue enjoying each others company and stare at each other, when suddenly, a knock on the door. The thought that crosses both of their minds was: "seriously, can't we just get a break!"

Oliver gets up and opens the door, to find Julia with a huge plate with breakfast in it.

"You shouldn't have bother Julia!", grabbing the plate from Julia.

"Well, it's your last day so we thought to make something special"

"Thank you, and its smells great by the way!"

"Enjoy it"

"We will thank you"

"Felicity, honey! Breakfast is ready"

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. A shirtless Oliver coming to her, to bed, with breakfast in his hands, and calling her "honey", what's up with universe?

On the other hand, Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. A complete sleepy Felicity in bed, which he shared it with, waiting for him, in bed!

They ate breakfast in bed, silently, enjoying each others company.

Then they prepared for their last day. They spent it in each others arms, listening to old stories of Julia and Andrew.

When it was around 4 pm, Oliver and Felicity decide to go packing their stuff. They would be leaving around 5 in order not to get to late to Starling City.

While Felicity was packing her stuff, she couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at Oliver and think about this amazing weekend they spent together. He was an amazing gentleman to her. Thinking of that she decided she wanted to make it up to him. So she just grabs his hand and tells him to follow her. Something that he hadn't any problem doing.

They enter the house and went up a stair, till they reach an orange door. Felicity opens the door, and what Oliver saw couldn't be more interesting. It's Felicity's old room. No need to explain him that, he could notice. All the colors, all the computers, and material on them. He even catches a glance on the Harry Potter series, and some DVD's of Doctor Who.

He turns to where she is, leaning against the frame. He stops when their faces are really close and has to ask "Why?" "Because I trust you" The only thing he can see on her eyes is honesty and trust. So he do the only thing ha can think off, and wanted to do for some time. He leans in closely and slowly, and she does the same. When their lips are about to touch, a loud sound of something breaking comes from below. They separate and rush down stairs. Both not believing what just almost happen.

When they got in the kitchen, they found Ryan crying because his milk glass has just broken. They help him clean up the mess, and Oliver prepares him another glass.

It's time to say goodbye. Nobody wants, but they have. They have to get back to the city and confront reality, dangerous criminals.

The ride in the car, back to the city is quiet. Neither of them knows what to say.

When they reach Felicity's apartment, Oliver helps her with her bags. When they are at her apartment she tells him to but her bangs on the sofa.

He's at the door, figuring out what would be the best thing to say or do. The truth is that both them, don't want this to end, them.

"Like I said a few days before, I can't thank you enough", she grabs his arm, pulls herself up to him and places a soft kiss in his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay"

And with that he's going down in the elevator. When he reaches his car, he decides it's now or never. So he goes all the way up to her apartment again. He knocks the door. She opens it, surprise to see him there.

"Oliver, wha…" He's mouth is all over hers. She can't think, and don't want to, she just wants to feel. She kisses him back like her life would depend on it. They couldn't stop, not now, not ever. He slowly takes her to her bedroom where their soul and bodies would find a rhythm.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoy it writing. This is my first fic and I wrote in 7 hours! I got this inspirational idea last night and when I started writing, I couldn´t stop.**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, the likes, and the people who took their time to read it. It really means a lot to me! I can´t thank you enough!**


End file.
